Pick Up the Ball and Run
by writestories315
Summary: Football and nicknames sometimes are the best things in life.


Title - Pick up the Ball and Run

Classification - S, R

Spoilers - a slight bit of different things

Disclaimer - If I owned them do you think I'd be a history teacher?

Summery - Football and nicknames sometimes are the best things in life.

Author's Notes - Gunny is back and Bud never lost his leg. I love football but I don't get the rules, so bear with me.

_**Originally written 2003. un-beta**_

* * *

**JAG**

**Friday 3:01 PM**

"Hey Sturgis, we're still on for Sunday?" Harm asked as he popped his head into Sturgis' office.

"Yeah, ten o'clock, Bud, Tiner, and Gunny are meeting us there." Sturgis said to Harm.

"Ketter said he'll be there." Harm informed Sturgis as he walked into the office.

"So what's it going to be Academy verses everyone else?" Sturgis asked.

Harm smiled and said, "Either that or old guys verses young guys."

Sturgis pointed at Harm, "Hey, you're older then me by four months."

"Don't remind me." Harm said. "Bud's bringing Harriet and Little AJ. Is Bobbie coming?"

"Are you going to ask Mac to join us?" Sturgis countered.

"I'm not dating Mac. Bobbie is your girlfriend." Harm told his friend.

Sturgis smiled, "I'll ask Bobbie, she and Harriet get along. You should ask Mac to join us, she might get upset if she's not invited."

Harm gave Sturgis the drop it look, but then said, "I'll ask her."

"Good." Sturgis said to him with a smile.

**JAG**

**4:27**

Mac is standing by the copy machine when Sturgis approaches her, "Hey Mac."

"Hello Sturgis." She replies.

"Did Harm talk to you yet about Sunday?" Sturgis asked.

Mac gave Sturgis a slight smile, "He did but I already have plans for Sunday."

"Are you sure? I think you would have a lot of fun watching us making fools out of ourselves." Sturgis said.

"Positive, but good luck." Mac said as she grabbed her papers from the copy machine.

**Jefferson Athletic Center**

**Field Number 4**

**Arlington, Virginia**

**9:55**

It's a nice cool November morning and people are enjoying the moderately semi-warm fall morning. Harriet, Bobbie, and Little AJ are sitting on a blanket talking while they watch Bud, Sturgis, Tiner, and Gunny warm up. Little AJ is getting a little bored watching the adults talk, so he starts to look around him. Suddenly he notices Harm walking towards the field. He stands up and starts to run, but Bobbie and Harriet grab him. "Oh, no you don't." Harriet says to her son.

"Hey there you." Harm says as he kneels down to say hi to AJ.

AJ smiles at his uncle, "Where Aunt Mac?" AJ ask.

"He doesn't say hi, he ask where's Mac. Isn't that cute?" Ketter said as he stood behind Harm.

Harriet laughed, "He's use to seeing Uncle Harm and Aunt Mac together."

"Aren't we all?" Bobbie sweetly said.

"I think it's time to play some ball." Harm said as he took off his sweat shirt and walked to the field to join the other four men.

"Denial, it's a beautiful thing." Ketter said to the two women then he walked over to the field to join the men.

**12:23**

The six men have been joking around and actually played a game of flag football. Tiner, Bud, and Gunny won the game by six points, much to the dismay of Sturgis, Harm, and Ketter. They have decided to take a lunch break and enjoy the potluck picnic lunch that everyone helped make. Harm, Ketter, and Gunny are sitting talking while they eat.

"So Gunny, did you play ball in school?" Ketter asked taking a bite of his sandwich.

Gunny smiled, "No Sir, I played for the Parks and Recreation program when I was in middle school. But I broke my leg in eighth grade and my mother wouldn't let me play in high school."

"Your Mommy wouldn't let you play." Tiner jokingly said as he sat down next to the group.

Gunny looked at Tiner, "I can beat your six any day of the week Tiner."

"I thought Mac was going to join us?" Bobbie said as she moved towards the group.

"She had plans." Sturgis said as he sat down next to Bobbie.

Harriet then smiled, "She needs to come next time. She'd get a kick out of watching you six play."

"Thanks Honey." Bud said as he and AJ sat down.

"I meant it in a good way. You're team did beat the Commander's." Harriet said then for good measure she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"In coming!" A voice screamed as a football came near the JAG group.

"Got it!" Gunny yelled as he caught the football.

Then two men came running over to the group. "Hey, we're sorry about that." A tall man said as he reached the group.

"No problem." Gunny said handing him the ball.

The tall man took the ball and was about to say something when another man quickly said, "Victor?"

Gunny looked at the short red headed man and smiled. "Hey Bear. How are you?" Gunny then stood up and shook his old friends hand.

"I'm good Victor. What are you up to?" Bear asked smiling at his friend.

"Not much. These are my coworkers, we were playing ball earlier." Gunny said as he motioned to the group.

"So are we. Thomas Toones." Thomas said introducing himself to Gunny.

"Victor Galindez." Gunny says shaking the mans hand.

Bear then smiled at Gunny, "I heard that you were working with the Navy now. Tell me it ain't so."

Gunny laughed, "I work at JAG."

"And you better watch what you say, so do all of them." Ketter said to the two men.

"They might sue us." Thomas said with a laugh.

"Bombshell can protect us." Bear said with a laugh.

Thomas laughed, "No, she'll let us sit in the brig forever."

Just then another man came running to the group, "Hey you two going to pick up the ball and run or what?"

"Calm down Mark." Bear said to him. Then he turned his attention to Gunny, "I'm in town for a few days we should get together and have a few beers."

"Yeah." Gunny said.

"It was nice meeting all of you, sorry about almost nailing your lunch with the ball." Thomas said to the group.

"See ya around." Bear said then the three men ran back to the field they were playing on.

"We served some time in Afghanistan together." Gunny said as he sat down.

Bobbie then looked down at their field. "We were watching them earlier. They are playing rough."

"What do you mean?" Tiner asked.

"Tackle." Harriet said. "I'm surprised none of them have anything broken."

"That's why football is a man's sport." Ketter said with a chauvinistic smile on his face.

Bobbie and Harriet looked at each other then at the field that Bear and his friends were at, "Really, then why is it that the person over there who has been in the most tackles and all the best plays is a woman?"

Everyone turned to look at the field and low and behold a woman was playing with them. They watched as she caught an interception and ran it down field. Then they suddenly saw a man who looked to be about 250 pounds tackle her. "Oww. That's going to hurt her." Tiner exclaimed.

But then they saw the woman just stand up and laugh. "She seems to be handing the mans game better then the men." Harriet said with a smile.

"Gunny, do you know her?" Sturgis asked not really looking at the woman.

Gunny looked down the field and was silent as he recognized the woman, "We all do."

"What?" Bud said as everyone gave Gunny an odd look.

"It's Colonel MacKenzie." Gunny stated.

Everyone looked at the woman as she drank from her water bottle. Bear walked up behind her and said something to cause her to smile. Harm watched her smile and he knew it was Mac. "She plays football." Harm said softly.

Ketter smiled then leaned over to Harm and said, "I wonder what else she likes rough."

Harm glared at his friend. Sturgis tried not to laugh at Harm's expression, "It looks like she plays football quite well." Sturgis admitted.

"We should ask them if they want to play us." Bud said with a laugh.

Everyone just fell silent and looked at each other, "That's a good idea Honey." Harriet said.

"Yeah, it will be fun." Tiner said agreeing with Harriet.

Bobbie smiled at Harm, "I would love to see Mac play against all of you."

"Let's ask." Sturgis said with a smile.

Harm just sat there staring at his friends. "Why?"

"For fun, Harm." Ketter said to him. "You know you want to."

Then Ketter, Sturgis, and Gunny stood up and walked over to the other field. "Gunny, do you think they'll go for it?"

"I don't see why not. I think the Colonel will defiantly go for it." Gunny said with a smile.

Just as they stepped over to the field they watched Bear throw the ball to Mac who caught the ball and ran into the end zone for the touchdown. "And she does it again!" Mark screamed as he grabbed Mac by the waist and spun her in the air.

"Damn she still hasn't lost it." Bear said to himself as he saw Gunny. "Victor! What brings you over here?"

Gunny smiled as he watched the other players walk over to him, Ketter, and Sturgis. "We were wondering if you and your friends would like to play against us?" Ketter said with a smile. "Hi Mac."

"Hi Ketter." Mac said to him. Then she saw Sturgis and Gunny. "Sturgis, Gunny."

Sturgis smiled, "Your plans for Sunday?"

"Yeah. That's you guys at field four." Mac said to him.

"It is. We were wondering if you think you can handle playing us?" Ketter said with a smile.

Thomas looked at Mac, "You know them?"

"I work with them at JAG." Mac said to Thomas. "What do you guys say?"

"So what's it's going to be Marines verses JAG?" The 250 pound man said from behind Mac.

"I take it Ketter and I get to be part of the JAG team." Gunny said to the man.

"What you think we're going to give up Bombshell?" The man said as he put his hand on Mac's shoulder.

Sturgis and Ketter smiled, "How the hell did you get the nickname Bombshell?" Sturgis asked.

"From Tiny." Mac said looking at the man behind her.

"Lucky me." Tiny said with a smile.

"So are we going to pick up the ball and run or what?" Mark asked the group.

Mac smiled at Ketter, "I'm game." Soon the others agreed.

"Great, we'll meet over there and discuss the ground rules." Sturgis said.

"Ground rules?" Bear asked.

"For the game." Gunny said.

"I don't play by rules." Thomas said.

Mac then looked at Thomas, "You will for this game, Major."

"You better watch it Thomas, you know how Bombshell gives orders." Another man said who was standing next to Thomas.

"Shut up Pocus." Bear said. "Let us grab our gear and then we'll join you."

"Fine." Ketter said then the three of them walked away from six Mariners.

Sturgis then looked at the group that was waiting for them, "So who wants to tell Harm that we're going to play football against Mac?"

"You mean Bombshell." Ketter said with a smile.

Gunny then smiled, "I just want to see the look on Commander Rabb's face when one of them calls her that in front of him."

**Fifteen Minutes Later**

Bear, Thomas, Tiny, Pocus, Mark and Mac were talking strategy on the field. While Bobbie, Harriet, Tiner, Gunny, Sturgis, Bud, and Ketter were still trying to convince Harm to play tackle football against Mac. "No." Was all Harm would say.

"Why not?" Ketter said to his friend.

"She might get hurt." Harm said.

Harriet then looked at Harm, "Harm. The man named Tiny weighs 265 pounds and he didn't hurt her."

Harm just looked at Harriet and was about to say something. "Or are you afraid that you might enjoy tackling Mac?" Bobbie said causing the group to stare at Harm.

Harm was once again about to open his mouth when Mac walked over, "So are we going to pick up the ball and run or what?" As she twirled the football in her hands with the five Marines behind her smiling.

Harms eyes ran over Mac's body as she was wearing a red Marines T-shirt and a pair of cotton short. "Lets play." He said grabbing the ball from her.

The twelve players then walked on the field. Bobbie and Harriet then sat down to watch the game with AJ sitting between them. "This should be fun." Bobbie said with a smile.

"I'm just worried about Bud getting hurt." Harriet admitted.

Bobbie took Harriet's hand. "Just remember that Pocus said he would sit out if Bud sat out."

"I know." Harriet said as AJ cheered as Bear kicked the ball off and it sailed into Harm's arms.

Harm caught the ball and started to run down the field. He watched as everyone on his team picked the person they were blocking and blocked them. Harm watched as Ketter blocked Mac successfully, but then Harm suddenly found himself knocked to the ground as Tiny tackled him.

Tiny stood up and looked down at Harm, "Are you OK? I went light on you."

Harm looked up at Tiny, "How the hell did you get the name Tiny?"

Tiny smiled and helped Harm stand up, "Bombshell said it was ironic to name a big man Tiny."

"Bombshell?" Harm said as the other players started to take their positions.

"What?" Mac said not knowing who said her nickname.

Harm just stared at her for a second trying to think how his Mac could get that nickname. Of course several different reasons came to his head, all involving her body. "Hey Harm, you're not the quarterback." Ketter yelled getting Harm out of his trance.

"Sorry." Harm said tossing the ball to Tiner. Then he lined up across from Mac in the lineup.

"Hey Flyboy." Mac said to him.

Harm smiled as he listened to Gunny yell the play. "Hike." Gunny yelled.

Gunny dropped back to throw the ball. Harm advanced towards Mac, she used his own momentum to trip him up as she ran towards Gunny, who didn't see her coming. Mac then knocked Gunny to the ground causing him to fumble the ball. As the ball was in the air Tiny grabbed it, tucked it under and ran the ball into the end zone with Ketter about fifteen feet behind him.

"That's six for the Marines." Bobbie said.

Mac then looked down at Gunny who was still on the ground next to her, "Damn." Gunny said to her. "I didn't even see you coming, Ma'am."

Mac laughed as she stood up, "You all right?" She gave her hand to Gunny to help him up.

Gunny took her hand and smiled, "Embarrassed."

"Join the club." Harm said as he walked over to see Mac smiling.

"Get use to it. We're only 2 minutes and 12 seconds into the game." Mac said as she congratulated her teammates.

The first half ended with the JAG team getting their pants beaten off of them. The score was Marines 46 JAG 14. The JAG team was feeling the pain of being slammed into the ground. Bud had sat out during the second quarter and true to his word so did Pocus.

The one thing that was really getting the JAG team was how well Mac played football, she was taking the abuse just as well as she was dishing it out. Of course her coworkers were taking it light on her. The JAG team was moaning about their pains when Mac walked over to them. "Hi." She said.

"Mac, give us a few minutes." Ketter said to her.

"I have some advice for you guys." Mac said politely.

Gunny looked at her, "What's that Ma'am?"

"Don't play so light. You'll never win." Mac said.

"We are not playing light!" Sturgis said to her.

Mac gave him a knowing look, "Fine then let me put it this way. Don't think of me as your friend or a woman out there."

Harm stared at her, "Then how are we to think about you?" He asked as the two teams started walking out on the field.

"A member of the other team. If I've got the ball tackle me." Mac said to him. "I just don't want you to be embarrassed tomorrow morning at work."

"We won't be." Tiner said with a smile.

"Just thought I would offer some advice." Mac said.

Harm then smiled at her as they started to take the field, "Speaking about being embarrassed. How did you get the name Bombshell?"

Mac grinned at him, "Win the game and I'll tell you." Then she as she walked to tell Tiny something.

"Gentlemen we have a game to win." Harm stated to the JAG team.

During the third quarter the JAG team got their act together and gained some points now the score was Marines 52 JAG 38. The JAG team was very happy to see Harm finally acting like he wanted to win. But they all knew what he really wanted and it had a new nickname. However the Marines were putting up a very strong offense and still lead the game.

The fourth quarter started and the Marines have the ball. Thomas hiked the ball to Bear who was trying to find someone to pass it to. Mark was being covered by Tiner, while Tiny was covered by Gunny. Bear knew that Thomas was trying to ward off Ketter from advancing on the ball. Then Bear saw Mac, she was running down field with Harm a good two yards behind her. Bear throws that ball towards her.

Mac looks up and sees the ball then she looks behind her and notices Harm. She runs a few more yards, just in time to jump for the ball. She reaches and grabs the ball as her feet touch down Harm grabs her waist. He doesn't tackle her too hard, still scared that he might hurt her. As he tries to slow down his feet slide out from under him and he and Mac tumble to the ground. Somehow Harm ends up on top of Mac with the ball between them.

Harm looks at Mac to see if she is in pain as she moans, "Oh that's going to leave a mark." Then she opens her eyes and looks at Harm, "You all right?" Mac ask him.

"Fine. You?" Harm ask.

Mac smiles at him, "Fine."

"Oh, I bet you just loved that." Ketter said to Harm as the group watched Harm and Mac stand up.

"I stopped her." Harm said as he watched Mac give Bear the football.

"Can I stop her next?" Ketter said with a devilish smile.

Harm looked Ketter in the eyes, "Keep your hands off of her."

"Calm down Harm. I'm joking." Ketter said enjoying the fact that he was ribbing his friend.

"So Mac what's the plan?" Bear asked as the Marines got in a huddle.

"Pick up the ball and run. They think their going to win." Mac said with a smile. Then the five of then lined up ready for the next play.

Two minutes left in the game, the Marines still have 52, while the JAG team now has 47. "A touch down and we've got the game." Ketter said to his team that looked dead on their feet.

"Shot me now." Tiner whined to the group.

Gunny smiled at Tiner, "Not unless you shot me first."

"We just need to get the ball from them. That's all." Sturgis said.

Harm looked over at the Marines as they were talking about their plan, "Who do you think going to run the ball?" Harm asked turning back to his group.

"Mac seems to be their best runner." Sturgis said getting nods of improvement from the group. "We need to keep her covered."

"An interception would be nice, especially if they throw to her." Ketter added.

"Gunny, you get Bear. Tiner, you cover who ever Jack and I don't have. Harm, you cover Mac." Sturgis said.

Everyone smiled at Sturgis' plan. Then they broke the huddle and went to the line. The Marines smiled at each other as they watched the JAG team go to the line.

Harm looked at Mac as she smiled evilly at him. "What's that smile for?" Harm asked her.

"Oh, I was just thinking how badly my team wants to win." Mac said.

"Why?" Harm asked as he watched Tiner and Gunny line up.

Mac looked in his eyes, "Oh, I told the guys if we win I'll show them my tattoo."

Harm gave her a shocked look as Bear yelled, "Hike." Then Mac took off running down field.

"Damn." Harm yelled realizing that Mac had just sandbagged him into forgetting where he was. Harm then took off after her, just in time to watch her catch the ball and run towards the end zone. With no one near her, Harm was very thankful for his long legs as he caught her crossing the twenty yard line. As they tumbled to the ground Mac kept her grip on the ball. They finally stopped rolling in the grass and Harm looked at her, "You wouldn't?"

Mac tried not to tip her hand, "Wouldn't I?"

Harm was about to say something as the other players approached them. "Way to go Bombshell, we've got them now." Thomas said helping Mac up. Mac tossed Mark the ball as the two teams lined up again.

"Just tackle her from the start." Ketter told Harm as he walked behind him.

The next two plays by the Marines only resulted in a few feet. So they were left with a decision to either run for a last chance touch down or try for a field goal. "If we go for the touch down don't give me the ball." Mac said to the team.

"Why not?" Bear asked.

Mac looked at Bear, "For the past four plays Harm has been right on me. If we need to go for it, we need to get it."

Thomas smiled at Mac, "We'll do a fake hand off to Bombshell and I'll run it in or throw it to whoever is open."

"Just make sure that you're covered. Harm will be right behind me." Mac said then they broke the huddle. The team set up for the play.

Harm smiled at Mac, "How about a wager?" He asked.

"Cost?" Mac asked quickly.

"You win, I buy dinner. I win, I see your tattoo." Harm stated as everyone got into position.

"Deal, Squid." Mac said just before Bear yelled, "Hike!"

Mac ran to her position with Harm on her tail. Bear gave a fake hand off and Harm tackled Mac. Bear then threw the ball towards Tiny, but before Tiny got his hands on the ball Tiner caught it and fell to the ground.

"Damn!" Thomas yelled as Tiner then stood up with the ball.

Harm and Mac stood up, "Deal, Marine." Harm said to her.

"You haven't won yet, Squid." Mac said to him.

Harm smiled at her, "Yeah, but now I have one hell of an instinctive to win." He whispered in her ear before heading to his team.

Mac looked over at the Marine team. "The plan is to stop the ball." The men smiled in agreement. They then lined up and waited for the JAG team to get into position with less then a minute left on the clock.

The JAG team lined up, Harm let Mac watch him as his eyes looked over her body. "I see a mystery being solved tonight." He said.

Gunny then yelled, "Hike!"

Harm took off past Mac, as she ran after him she watched as Gunny pulled back to throw the ball at Harm. Gunny let go of the ball as Harm passed over the fifty yard line, Mac gained some feet as Harm stopped to catch the ball. Mac ran towards him as the ball sailed towards his out stretched hands. Mac looked towards the ball as it came closer to Harm and as she got closer to him. Mac turned her body towards the ball and reached for the ball. Her finger tips touched gently touched the ball and it fell into her arms. As her feet touched the ground at the thirty-five yard line. Harm reached to tackle her, only to find himself being tackled by Tiny.

Tiner saw Mac with the ball as she started to get her balance and run back to the other end of the field. He ran towards her and was just about to tackle her as she made a attempt to avoid him and seceded. Tiner fell right into the grass and slid about three feet before he came to a stop. Mac looked down field as she saw Thomas, Mark, and Bear trying to out run and out maneuver Gunny, Sturgis, and Ketter.

Ketter saw that Mac was looking for an open player, so he left his pursuit on Mark and went for her. Mac saw Ketters change in direction and quickly noticed that he was coming straight at her. Then she heard Tiner, Tiny and Harm behind her.

She quickly realized that she had three choices. One to keep the ball and get tackled by Ketter with a possibility of a fumble. Two try to out maneuver Ketter, but then Harm has a chance to tackle her. Or three try a Hail Mary pass to the end zone with a possible of an interception. Mac considered her options and saw Bear tackle Sturgis, leaving Mark and Thomas to fend of Gunny.

Tiner, Harm, and Tiny watched as Mac pulled her arm back and let the ball sail through the air towards the end zone. Ketter saw the ball leave Mac's hand, however he was not quick enough to stop from tackling her. Within a second from the ball leaving her hand, Mac and Ketter ended up in a tackle on the ground.

At the end zone Gunny tackled Mark, who was trying for the ball. Thomas then quickly ran to the ball and caught it. He looked at his hands then to the end zone, he was standing in.

"Touch down!" Tiny yelled as he saw Thomas with the ball end the end zone.

Ketter looked at Mac, who was still under him on the field. "You all right?" Ketter asked.

"Please tell me the Marine who caught the ball is not named Gunny." Mac moaned to him.

"Thomas." Ketter said as he pulled off of Mac.

"Thank God, I was almost worried for a minute." Mac said.

Ketter was about to ask her something but the other Marines ran over to her. "Bombshell, you are the best baby!" Mark said as he picked Mac up in his arms and kissed her on the cheek.

"The best arm in the Corp." Tiny said as he pulled Mac out of Mark's arms. He also kissed her and set her on the ground.

"Thomas caught it." Mac said modestly. "Great catch, Thomas." She said to him as he held the ball.

"Nice throw, Mac." Ketter said looking at her with a slightly surprised smile.

Sturgis looked at the group, "Great game. I don't think I've had that much fun in a long time."

"Even though we lost." Tiner said.

Harm joined the group and said, "One hell of a game."

The group then started to walk to the side line, "So who won?" Bobbie asked.

"Marines." Mac said with a smile.

"Weren't you watching?" Sturgis asked, knowing full well that Bobbie and Harriet were talking about something during the whole game.

Harriet laughed, "Of course not."

"Ma'am, are you all right?" Bud asked looking at Mac.

Mac smiled, "I'm sure I'll have a few bruises in the morning. But it was worth it."

"What was worth it?" Pocus asked knowing that Mac wasn't talking about the game.

Mac smiled, "Harm owes me dinner now."

Harm rolled his eyes, "Just tell me how you got the nickname Bombshell?"

The Marines started laughing. Mac looked at Tiny, "She always played quarterback, till today. She throws these great passes down field like the last one. They are perfect in every sense of the word."

"All of her passes are great bombs down field. So we started to call her Bombshell." Mark added.

Bear then smiled, "Plus man look at her. That body doesn't quit."

"Tell me something I don't know." Harm said under his breath.

Harriet and Bobbie smiled as they heard Harm's comment. Mac then looked at Harm, "What was that?"

"Nothing." Harm said quickly then he looked at everyone else, "That was fun we ought to do this again one day."

"Yeah we should." Mark said with a smile. "We'll call Bombshell and set something up."

"Good." Sturgis said.

"So Mac what are the chances we can get you on our team next time?" Ketter asked.

Mac looked at Ketter, "I don't know what can your team offer me that I can't get from my team?"

"You would leave me, Bombshell?" Tiny asked.

Mac smiled at Tiny, "It depends on what they can offer me." Mac said.

"I'm sure I've got a teammate who can give you an offer you can't refuse." Sturgis said giving an ever-so-slightly side glance at Harm.

"Yeah, but can your teammate pick up the ball and run?" Mac asked Sturgis tying to ignore the look that Sturgis gave Harm.

Everyone shot Harm a curious look, including Mac's teammates. He was about to respond when Tiner's cel phone rang. "Hello. Yes, Admiral." Tiner said into the device.

Everyone looked at Tiner as he spoke to the Admiral. "Yes, Sir. They are right here Sir. Yes, Sir I'll tell them. One hour understood. Yes Sir." Then Tiner hung up the phone.

"Who's going where?" Harriet asked Tiner.

"The Admiral will be expecting the Colonel and Commander Rabb at JAG in one hour, bring your seabag." Tiner said to the group.

"Where are we going?" Mac asked as Tiny gave Mac her sweatshirt and car keys.

"Patrick Henry, mishap." Tiner told them.

"Great." Harm muttered.

Mac then turned to her Marine friends, "Well guys it's been fun."

"Better then last time." Pocus said.

"Yeah, you didn't end up in the hospital because of Bombshell." Tiny said to Pocus.

Harm gave Mac a confused look, "I'll tell you later. We have 58 minutes." Mac said to him.

Tiny and Bear then gave Mac a hug, "Be careful Sarah."

"I will be." She told them.

Little AJ then grabbed Mac's leg's, "Bye Aunt Mac."

"Bye AJ." Mac said to him as she picked him up and gave him a hug. Then she looked at Harm who was now wearing his sweatshirt and had his keys in hand. She then handed him AJ.

"Be good little guy." Harm told AJ as he gave him a hug and handed him to Harriet. "See you guys later." Harm told the group.

"Be careful you two." Harriet said as Harm and Mac started to walk away from the group towards their cars.

Mark watched Harm and Mac then looked at the JAG group, "Have they ever been involved with each other?"

"No, but we could send AJ to college with the money in the dating pool." Harriet said as she held her son.

"Can we get in on that?" Thomas asked causing everyone to laugh.

"Is it just me or he is not willing to pick up the ball and run?" Tiny asked.

Sturgis took a breath, "I wish it was just you feeling that way."

Bobbie then gave Sturgis an odd look, "So you know something?"

"I know nothing." Sturgis said, "Expect for the fact that it's nearly 2:00 and I'm hungry."

Harriet then looked at the Marines, "We were going to have a cook out a our place. You're more then welcome to join us."

"We would love to." Bear told Harriet.

"Great, let me give you the directions." Bud said with a smile to the group of new friends.

**Thursday**

**2:12**

**JAG**

Mac is sitting in her office as Harm pops his head in. "Hey, you got a minute?"

"Sure." Mac said to him.

Harm walked in and closed her office door, "Sturgis just talked to Tiny. You on for a game Sunday?"

"You still owe me dinner from the last game." Mac told him.

Harm smiled, "OK, dinner tonight. You on for the game?"

Mac looked at Harm, "Who's team am I on?"

"We'll decide after dinner." Harm told her. "I'll pick you up at seven, dress nice."

"Yes, Sir." Mac said as Harm left her office.

**9:04**

**Mac's Apartment**

Harm and Mac have just returned from a very nice dinner at a small restaurant in Washington. They are sitting on the couch and talking about the football game from last week and the game this Sunday.

"I've got to know something." Harm said as he took a sip of his coffee.

"What?" Mac asked.

"What is the story behind the pick up the ball and run line?" Harm asked.

Mac smiled, "All of us use to serve together and that's our way of challenging each other."

"Does it always work?" Harm asked.

"Sometimes." Mac said to him.

Harm then placed his coffee cup down on the end table, "So you going to play for the JAG team this week?"

"If I remember correctly I was to be offered something." Mac said to him.

"An offer you can't refuse." Harm said to her dropping his voice slightly.

"Do you have one?" Mac asked him, as she noted his behavior, which was leaning towards flirting.

Harm moved on the couch to sit closer to her and he placed a hand on her cheek. "I can think of an offer."

"What is it?" Mac asked as her heartbeat increased.

"I want to pick up the ball and run." Harm said as he leaned closer to her.

Mac smiled at his words. Harm then lightly touched her lips with his. As he pulled back from her lips, Mac said "We're not talking about football anymore are we?"

"I haven't been talking about football since you brought up being offered something." Harm said as he started to kiss her neck.

"Good, that's when I stopped talking about football." Mac said as she moved her head and captured his lips. The two of them shared some passionate kisses that left both of them breathless.

"I don't think we should play tackle next time." Harm said as he placed his hand on Mac's shoulder and started to lower her down to the couch.

Mac ran her hands through Harm's hair as she felt the cushions of the couch against her back. "So what are we going to play?" She asked as she felt him move on top of her.

"Touch." Harm said as he moved his hand across her stomach and then up her side again.

Mac smiled, "We'll work our way up to tackle."

"Good idea." Harm said as he claimed her lips. After a few minutes Harm broke the kisses, "Can I be the only one to call you Bombshell?"

Mac laughed and lightly kissed his lips, "How about your the only one who gets to see the second reason why they call me Bombshell?"

"Deal." Harm said with a smile.

The two of them spent the rest of the night exploring each other with their curious hands and lips.

**Sunday**

**Jefferson Athletic Center**

**Field Number 4**

**Arlington, Virginia**

**9:55**

Everyone was gathered waiting for Harm and Mac to arrive at the field. "Mac's here." Harriet said as she watched Mac's Corvette pull into the parking lot.

The group then watched Harm get out of the car. "Harm's here too." Bobbie said with a smile.

Everyone then watched as Harm and Mac walked to the field holding hands and laughing about something. "About time you two got here." Ketter said with a smile.

"What we're early." Harm said looking at his watch.

Thomas then looked at Mac, "So Bombshell, Baby who you playing for this week?"

Mac smiled at Harm then at the other men, "After some very strong offers and a lot of time thinking about it." She paused and took a breath, "I'm going to have to stick with the Marines."

"Yes!" The Marine team yelled.

Sturgis then looked at Harm as Mac walked down field with her teammates to discuss strategy, "I thought you were going to give her an offer she couldn't refuse?"

"Yeah, Harm what happened?" Ketter asked.

Harm grinned as he watched Mac walk away, "She gave me a better one. Besides you know how much I love to compete against Mac."

"True." Bobbie said. "But I've got one question."

"What Bobbie?" Harm asked, having a feeling of what she was going to ask.

"What was with the hand holding?" Bobbie asked.

Harm smiled, "I picked up the ball and ran." Then he picked the football off of the ground, "Come on gentlemen we have Marines to beat."

Harm, Ketter, Bud, Gunny, Tiner, and Sturgis then walked on to the field and started to warm up. Leaving Harriet, Bobbie, and Little AJ on the sidelines. Harriet watched as the two teams got ready to line up against each other and she saw Mac whisper something to Harm and he quickly gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Why is it I have a feeling he wasn't talking about football when he said 'I picked up the ball and ran'?" Harriet said to Bobbie.

Bobbie then smiled, "Who knew it would take a football game to get them together."

"Will wonder never cease." Harriet said as she watched Bud catch the ball and start to run down the field.

**The End**


End file.
